A Second Chance
by Hesarufaerie
Summary: Dean and Sam go on a mission with Bobby, and meet up with an strange young women who also knows Castiel. As the mission advances strange things start happening to Dean, and the true identity of the young women changes their lives forever. MPREG
1. Chapter 1

"_Dad! Dad…get up…Dean please wake up!"_

_Sam ran over to where Dean lay limp in the arms of a young woman._

"_Oh my God, Dean!" He knelt down and placed his hand on Dean's stomach and looked up into the teary eyes of the young woman, who had Dean's hand clutched in her own._

"_He won't wake up, Sam. If he doesn't get up, I'll die too!" _

_Tears were coming to Sam's eyes as he saw the blood soaking both Dean's and her shirt from the wound in Dean's shoulder. _

_**Bzzzzzzzzzzzz…bzzzzzzzzzz**_

_Suddenly a strange hum began to grow louder in the distance, drowning out any words that escaped Sam's mouth. Soon it was followed by a constant beeping sound and the scent of breakfast burritos filled the air.…_

"What the!"

Dean sat up in bed in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. As his eyes adjusted to the early sunlight filtering in through the hotel shades he finally saw where the smell and noise had been coming from.

"Hey, Dean," Sam popped the door to the small microwave open and pulled out a slightly over cooked breakfast burrito. He looked down at it in disgust and then over at Dean. "Oh, sorry, I can make you one if you want. You were still sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. Hey, are you ok?"

Dean was still sitting up in the bed holding his head in his hands as he tried to shake the images he had seen in his head before he woke up. His skin riddled with goose-bumps as the fan blowing on him began to cool the sweat on his naked torso.

"Dean?" Sam looked at his brother with concern as he sat down at the table and poured himself some coffee from the cheap pot supplied by the hotel. "Was it that dream again? The one with that girl?"

"Wha..? Oh, I'm fine. Yeah, that same, damn dream. It keeps playing over and over in my head, and I just can't shake it."

"With that same girl?"

"Yeah, I never see her face though. It's really weird she called me…"

A knock at the door interrupted Dean mid-sentence. Both brothers looked at each other in confusion as they simultaneously looked at the door.

"Who could that be?" Sam mouthed the words silently to Dean as he walked slowly towards the door. Dean scrambled to get his pants on and searched for his shirt. Dean flipped the pillow on his bed over and grabbed the gun he had hiding there. Sam grabbed his knife and backed up to the wall next to the door. Another knock came to the door and this time followed by a sharp sigh.

"Well are you two damn idjits gonna let me in the door or what?" the tired and frustrated voice of Bobby carried through the door.

Both Dean and Sam looked at each other and relaxed as Sam made his way to the door and looked through the peep-hole just to make sure it really was Bobby. Bobby walked into the room and threw a heavy looking bag onto the end of the bed closest to the door.

"It's about time you answered that damn door. I could hear you two shuffling around in here like two little kids doing naughty things before Mommy comes home.

Sam and Dean looked at each other puzzled.

"Bobby what are you doing here?" Sam said as he sat on the end of the bed next to the bag and hesitantly looked inside.

"How the hell did you even get up here, how did you know we were even here? Dean asked as he pulled a semi-clean t-shirt on and ran his hand through his hair.

Bobby glared at Dean and let out a frustrated grunt. "Ever heard of GPS, smart ass?"

Dean smirked as he made his way to the small table where Sam had left his burrito sitting. He looked down at with hungry eyes and then back up at Sam. Sam saw the expression on Dean's face, and shook his head in annoyance

"Go ahead, Dean"

Dean smiled and quickly picked up the burrito in delight and took a bite. He paused when he noticed that it was over cooked and glared at Sam for not warning him. Deciding it wasn't that bad he shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

"So Bobby, what brings you here?" Dean asked his mouth full of food.

Bobby rolled his eyes at the sight of Dean shoveling food into his mouth and reached into his coat pocket.

"I got a letter sent to me from a fellow hunter friend that I haven't spoken to in years, Frank Swise. Apparently there is some strange stuff going on in a small town out west in Wyoming. It's a small town called Osage, with a population of just over two hundred people. He says here that some children have gone missing and he can't figure out why. He's asked for my help and seeing that I can't exactly get around like I used to, I came to you boys."

Sam took the letter from Bobby and began to read. "It says here that a child vanished in front of a group of people at a parade, and another in the middle of a play recital."

"So what could be making kids vanish into thin air?" Dean said as he threw the paper plate he had been eating off of away and walked over to the small fridge under the counter.

"I'm not sure, but according to the letter one of the kids said he heard a whistling sound before he vanished" Bobby took a deep breath, took off his baseball cap and rubbed his head. "Yeah, and that kid just so happened to be Frank's. I can't figure out what might be doing this either."

Sam handed the letter back to Bobby and grabbed the bag he had been looking in earlier. "So what's up with all the books?"

"I brought a few from home thinking that we might find some information or incite in one of them" Bobby leaned over and grabbed one of the books and began flipping through pages. "So far, I've been out of luck."

Sam began pulling out books and setting them on the bed. He picked up an old rugged one and cracked the dusty cover open, then set it back down and sighed, it was written in German. Mean while Dean had been rummaging through the fridge looking for something else to eat, only to decide on a cold brewsky when he turned around and had an idea.

"Pie piper!"

Sam and Bobby looked up in unison and gave Dean a confused look.

"What?" Sam set the second book down on his lap.

"You know that kid's tale, the one about the rats."

"You mean _Pied_ Piper". Bobby said as he grabbed the book Sam had been unable to read.

" Pie…Pied, Whatever. You said that the kid heard whistling before he disappeared? Well that story was about kids disappearing because they followed some dude playing a flute, right? Damn… now I want some pie!

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's last comment and shook his head. "Isn't that just a fairy tale?"

"Yes", Bobby said as he searched through the German book. "But all fairy tales started with some truth."

Bobby snapped the book shut, and looked quizzically at the two brothers. "Well, what are you two idjits waiting for? Do I need to hold your hands and do some lame cheer before we go."

Dean smirked at his comment, as the word cheer brought images of skimpily clad cheerleaders into his head.

Sam looked over at Dean and shook his head in disfavor, knowing his brother had drifted into some sort of daze of his own imagination. "Yeah, Bobby, we'll get started right away"

"Alright, well, I am gonna get a head start, and see if I can't meet up with Frank before you two come blazing into town. Maybe, I can get a little more information meeting face to face. I'll see you in a few days." With that, Bobby grabbed the German texted book and left.

Sam zipped the remainder of the books back into the duffle bag, and started packing up what little of their possessions into another duffle.

Coming out of his pleasure daze, Dean streached his arms up and yawned. "Well, Sammy. If you don't mind I'm gonna hop into the shower."

Sam rolled his eyes, and stuffed another roll of socks in his bag. "Dude, just hurry up, so we can get going soon."

Dean smiled and threw a pillow at Sam as he headed towards the tiny bathroom. "Bitch!"

"Jerk!" Sam hid his smile from his brother. Once hearing the click of the bathroom door, Sam pulled his phone out, and sent a text.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean drew in a deep breath as he let the hot water of the shower beat against his sore neck and shoulders. His mind raced as he tried to remember the dream he had woken up from that morning. It all had seemed so real and yet he couldn't picture the young women's face. Dean placed his hand on his naked stomach as a slight wave of nausea hit him.

"Damn burrito", he thought as he felt the wave slowly pass. "I've got to get my mind off this, and start thinking about this next case."

A knock on the door startled him just as her turned the water off and began to step out for his towel.

"Dean", Sam's voice carried through the door. "You, about done in there?"

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's question and then stuck his head out the door with the towel wrapped on his head and smiled cheekily. "I don't know dear, I still need to powder my nose and put my make-up on, might need another hour or so…"

Sam stared at his brother and smirked. "Dude, you're such an ass"

Dean shot Sam his ever-famous grin and ducked back into the bathroom. Sam shook his head, and turned for his duffle on the bed behind him.

"Man, I am still hungry," Dean exclaimed as he finally exited the bathroom pulling a shirt over his head. "Want to check out that diner on the way out of town?"

Sam glanced at Dean with unbelieving eyes and shook his head, but his growling stomach agreed. "Sure", he answered.

* * *

Sam and Dean sat in a booth pondering the menus of the small hole-in-the wall diner. Sam glanced around the small place and scanned for any suspicious faces. He noticed a few locals eating their regular Sunday meals, and a few people sipping coffee at the bar counter.

A young woman sitting at the bar counter with her back to the brothers was pondering through the pages of an old journal, and seemed reluctant to turn around and look as the other patrons had done, when Sam and Dean entered. Sam couldn't help but keep looking in her direction hoping for her to turn around.

"What'll it be boys?" A fairly portly waitress flipped the sheet of her order form as she stood at the end of the boy's table. "We got our specials today…"

Dean quickly interrupted her with his order and sat back seemingly satisfied with his choice.

"Coffee, and a bagel for me", Sam said next.

The waitress smiled at the two brothers. "Boys who know what they like" She quickly jotted down their orders and proceeded back behind the bar counter and toward the kitchen.

Sam glanced back over towards the young woman, and couldn't help but wonder if he knew her. Dean noticed this glance and slightly kicked Sam from under the table.

"See something you like?" Dean chided.

Sam rolled his eyes and returned the childish kick at his brother. "No, I just thought that girl over there seemed familiar."

Dean smirked and decided to take his own look at the young women at the counter, only to find Castiel suddenly appear at the end of their table. "Jeez Cass, What the hell!"

Sam scooted over in the booth and allowed Castiel, to join them in the booth. Cass took his seat and turned his look towards Dean. "How are you feeling Dean?"

Dean looked at Cass confused and drew in a sigh. "Fine, Cass. What the heck are you showing up here for?"

The waitress returned with their food and noticed Cass now sitting with them. "Oh darling, Would you like me to get you anything"

Castiel looked up at her with an emotionless glance. "No" and looked away.

"Okay… you two enjoy your meals" the waitress smiled at Sam and Dean with her eyebrows raised, and turned away.

This time it was Castiel who turned his gaze in the direction of where the young woman sat, and sparked interest in Dean.

"You too? This girl must be hot or something." Dean said through a mouthful of food. He turned to finally look at the young woman, only to see that she was gone, and let out a frustrated grunt.

* * *

Her hands trembled as she flipped through the pages of her father's old journal. The back page was worn and showed to have been looked at over and over. In it was the only image of her father she owned or had ever seen. A small Polaroid taped to the last page with the words, "Your Daddy, was a hero" scrawled in her uncle's handwriting. She sipped the small coffee in front of her and took all her might not to turn around and look at the two men who entered the diner behind her. She could feel her back tense as she felt eyes look in her direction, and as much as she wanted to turn and look, she knew she couldn't let them see her, not yet at least. She drew in a deep breath just as she heard a familiar voice speaking to the two young men, and knew it was her chance to sneak out of the diner. As the waitress walked by her carrying the meals to the men's table, she took the opportunity to sneak out while they had their attention elsewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Once outside she couldn't help but draw her eyes towards the black Impala parked near the entrance. She quickly ran her hand through her pixie cut blonde hair, brushing her bangs out of her eyes, and drew in a deep breath. She walked past the vehicle brushing her fingers lightly along the length of the passenger's side. It felt so familiar and yet foreign at the same time. Carefully she glanced back over her right shoulder toward the diner and through the window where Sam, Castiel, and Dean sat. As she clutched the journal tight to her chest she grabbed for keys in her leather jacket using her free hand. Not far from where the Impala was parked, she unlocked the door of an old brown Volkswagen Beetle and slid into the driver's seat. Reaching behind her she grabbed a small duffel and stashed the journal within. Drawing in one more deep breath she started the engine and drove west.

* * *

Sam was the only one who happened to see the young women getting into her car as Dean ate his food, and argued with Cass in between each bite. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as she drove off, and knew she looked familiar once he saw her face. She looked the same as when he had last seen her, except her hair was shorter, and she hadn't aged a day.

* * *

Dean pressed down harder on the gas pedal and listened to his Impala rev as they drove down the barren back roads of Wyoming. He glanced over at his brother who was staring into space out the window.

"Something on your mind, Sammy" Dean said as he reached over and nudged his brother in the shoulder with his fist.

Sam came out of his daze and turned to Dean, "Yeah, I'm fine… Actually..."

Dean looked at his brother quizzically.

"Do you remember Miss. Campbell?" Sam asked his brother, hoping for a reaction.

Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter and shifted slightly in his seat. He looked at Sam out of the corner of his eye. "Why" he asked sternly.

Sam turned in his seat to face Dean. "I swear I saw her earlier today when we were at the diner", he stared at his brother waiting for any reaction. "That young women I saw at the counter who left before you got a look at her. I saw her when she left, and I swear it was her, and she looked the same as she did back in school!"

Dean squinted his eyes and pursed his lips before he replied. "So… You're saying you thought you saw a substitute teacher we had years ago in grade school, and she looks like she hasn't aged a year…" Dean let out a nervous chuckle as he once again gripped the wheel tighter.

Sam could tell Dean remembered Miss Campbell, and that it made him uncomfortable just by seeing the whites of his knuckles on the steering wheel. "You know she was more than just a "Substitute", Dean.

She helped us both out that time you got really sick, and Dad was gone on a hunt. I honestly thought you were gonna die if it hadn't been for her." Sam ran his hand through his hair and waited for another response from his brother.

Dean loosened his grip on the steering wheel, and let out a sigh. Keeping his eyes narrowed on the road he let his mind start to drift as memories started to fill in.

_Sam sat on the hard plastic chairs outside the nurse's office of yet another elementary school. He fiddled with the papers in his lap, and could hear the sound of his brother getting sick in the room next to him. He looked up as the end of school bell rang, and kids filtered through the halls. He waited for most of the students to pass before he stood up and walked across the hall to get a drink from the water fountain. As he was about to turn back to his seat, the nurse walked out of her office, and placed her hands on her hips, as she walked towards Sam. _

"_Sam, Darlin," she sighed. "I am afraid I can't let your brother go home without an adult, and I can't seem to get a hold of your father."_

_Sam's eyes grew wide. Their Dad hadn't prepared them for if a teacher wouldn't let them go home for being sick, without an adult. Sam plopped back down on the chair, and looked at the nurse, dumbfounded._

"_Is there anyone else we can call to come get you?" The nurse asked "You see, your brother has got quite a fever, and upset stomach. I don't think he would make it home by walking…"_

_She was interrupted by the sound of Dean walking out of her office, his backpack slung over one shoulder, and his face very pale. "We can walk home," he stammered. "I feel…" Dean dropped his bag and turned back inside the office just in time to wretch a few more times in the restroom just inside._

"_Oh my" The nurse patted Sam on the shoulder and quickly returned to her office to care for Dean._

_Sam sighed as he leaned his head back against the wall behind him and stared at the ceiling, oblivious to the sound of footsteps coming down the hall towards him._

"_Well, what are you still hanging around here for?" A soft female voice chimed. "I didn't realize you like school so much…it was Sam, right?_

_Sam straightened up as he heard the voice speak to him. The voice came from the young women who had substituted his Art class earlier that day. Miss Campbell. She moved to the chair next to Sam and smiled. Sam looked into her blue-green eyes, and immediately felt comfortable around her. She was a young woman most likely in her mid twenties. She had blonde hair that parted to the side and cut just above her shoulders. She wasn't very tall, and had a smile that made it hard for Sam to not smile in return. She placed her hand on Sam's shoulder, and asked him if everything was alright._

_He shook his head and explained that his brother was sick, and they couldn't go home without an adult and… She squeezed his shoulder slightly as she heard the sounds of Dean getting sick again in the nurses office. Sam saw her eyes water slightly as she got ready to stand back up._

"_Everything will be ok", she said as she smiled once again at Sam. "You just sit tight"._

_Miss Campbell then walked into the main office across the hall and turned in her keys from the day to the secretary. She stood and chatted with her for a moment before turning slightly and pointing in the direction of where Sam sat. Sam tilted his head to the side wondering what the conversation was about and sighed. A moment later he saw Miss Campbell walk back out of the office, and back towards him. She smiled, and winked at Sam, as she passed him and entered the nurses office. Sam sat there confused with his eyes glued to the door. A few moments later Miss Campbell exited and held the door open for Dean to exit with her. _

"_Ready to go?" She smiled at Sam._

_Sam looked at her in confusion, and quickly got his books off the floor next to him, and followed Miss Campbell, and Dean out the front doors of the school, and towards the staff parking lot. Soon they were at a small blue station wagon that had seen better days. She opened the back door and helped Dean get in. Her motions seeming delicate with him, and she seemed slightly nervous near him. Once Dean was inside and seated comfortably she opened the passenger side door for Sam. _

_Sam got in and quickly buckled up. "How did you get the nurse to let us go" he asked somewhat confused._

_Miss Campbell smiled as she started the ignition, and pulled out of the parking lot. "I told the secretaries, and the nurse, that I lived near you two, and could take you home."_

_Sam let out a sigh, "Thanks" he replied. He turned his head back towards Dean who was laying his head against the door, and staring at the back of Miss Campbell's head. "You can just drop us off and then our Dad should be home later tonight," Sam lied. He knew it could be days before he returned._

_Miss Campbell reached her hand across and patted Sam on the shoulder and smiled as she pulled into the motel parking lot. Sam hadn't even realized that he hadn't needed to give her any directions._

"_She really lives near us, Sammy" Dean weakly spoke. _

_Sam looked back at his brother and then at Miss Campbell, confused. _

" _I wasn't lying when I talked to the nurse," Miss Campbell replied. "I am actually staying at this same Motel." She got out of the car and helped Dean get out, and to the door of their hotel. _

_Sam fiddled with the room key, and finally got the door open. Miss Campbell, led Dean in and towards a bed for him to rest. Dean looked up at her sheepishly and murmured a small thanks as he rolled away from her. _

_She turned to leave, and smiled one last time at Sam. "I am in room 103 if you need anything." She glanced one last time towards Dean, and looked deep into Sam's eyes. "If he gets worse, you come and get me". She said sternly. Sam nodded and closed the door after her. He let out a sigh just as he heard his older brother run to the bathroom, and get sick again._

"Dean!"

Dean slammed on the breaks just in time for a large deer to go running across the road in front of them.

"Damn it" he exclaimed as he started back on the road.

The sun was starting to set, and they still had a few more hours to their destination. Dean could feel his heart racing, and drew in a deep breath in attempt to calm it. His stomach hadn't bothered him any more since the diner, but now it was starting to feel a little queasy again.

"You alright, Dean?" Sam said as he saw his brother rub his hand across his stomach.

"Yeah, yeah, I am good." Dean narrowed his eyes back on the road, and gripped the wheel tighter. He let out a deep breath, and felt his memories once again wash over him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sam hung up the phone after leaving yet another message for his Dad. Dean was lying in the bed nearest to the restroom. He was finally sleeping after several hours of getting sick, but was covered up to his neck with as many blankets available on the dusty motel bed. He was sweating profusely, and shivering all at the same time with a high enough of a fever that had both brothers concerned. Sam contemplated going to room 103 and getting Miss Campbell, but he was also afraid too. He knew that things could go really wrong if his father walked in and a strange woman was caring for them. Sam's attention was suddenly drawn to his older brother, as Dean let out an uncomfortable moan. He quickly walked over to Dean, and felt his forehead, he was burning up. Dean's eyes shot open as he felt the cool hand of his little brother on his head._

"_Did Dad, answer?" he asked weakly._

_Sam tried to avoid looking into Dean's eyes. "No…I had to leave another message."_

_Two days… it had been two days since Dean had first gotten sick, and it was two days that Sam had been trying to get a hold of their father._

_Dean rolled to his side, and let out a sigh. He knew what he was about to tell Sam would probably get his ass beaten by his Dad later, but at the rate he was feeling, he had no other choice. "Sam, you need to get Miss Campbell…"_

_Sam nodded to his brother, and quickly grabbed the room key and walked out the door._

_As Sam walked down the narrow sidewalk along the buildings he wondered what Miss Campbell was doing in a motel. He managed to walk a few doors down before he noticed her walking towards him with a few sodas from the vending machine in her arms. She had her eyes focused on the paper she was reading with her one free hand, and almost didn't notice Sam standing near her room door if it hadn't been for the sigh he let out as she got closer._

"_Sam!" she smiled. How's everything…" She noticed the sullen look on Sam's face, and the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. "Hold on…" She quickly opened her room door and stepped inside. Sam stood in the doorway staring into the small room. He tried to look for anything that might tell him about her, not much. Using her free hand she grabbed a small brown duffle, and shoved the sodas inside. She grabbed a worn journal from her night stand, and tossed the bag over her shoulder, and headed back towards Sam. "Take me to him."_

_Dean heard the key in the lock and felt the presence of more than one person as the door opened. _

"_He's over there," Sam said as he pointed in the direction of where Dean was laying._

_Dean heard the sound of soft footsteps, and then the pressure of someone sitting on the edge of the bed next him._

"_Dean," he heard the soft voice of Miss Campbell. Dean rolled over to face her, and for the first time he could see into her blue-green eyes, and there was something about them that made him feel a sense of comfort._

_Miss Campbell reached into her duffle and pulled out a 7-up, and a thermometer. She cracked the can open, and handed it to Dean after taking his temp. Dean reluctantly took the can and took a sip. The sweetness of the soda tasted so good, and yet hit hard in the pit of his stomach. Dean's temp was high, 104.3F to be precise. Miss Campbell delicately placed the back of her hand against Dean's forehead, and sighed. _

"_You have a high fever, Dean, and you are really dehydrated from getting sick." She smiled. "You'll survive. But it will be a while before you can get out of bed."_

_Dean let out a frustrated grunt and handed the soda back to Miss Campbell, and laid back down on the bed and rolled to face away from her and Sam._

_For the next week Dean's fever dipped and rose, he had moments where he could rest without vomiting, and days where he spent most of the time in the bathroom. They still had not heard from their father, and each day Miss Campbell came to make sure Dean was drinking fluids, and to check his temp. At the end of the week Dean was finally able to eat solid foods and was up out of bed without having to run to the bathroom. Miss Campbell had brought them something to eat one night, and both boys sat and ate happily as Miss Campbell sat on the edge of a bed and flipped the pages of her journal. Dean watched her every move as he chewed his hamburger. He couldn't help but think how much she reminded him of their mom. He watched as she looked at the time displayed on the alarm clock at the edge of the nightstand, and as she slammed her journal shut, and stood up from the bed. She looked over at the boys, and smiled. Dean thought he saw what looked like tears welling up in her eyes as she approached the two boys._

"_Well boys". She ran her hand through her hair and down the back of her neck, and smile as she looked at each brother. "I am going to head back to my room."_

_Sam smiled back, and thanked Miss Campbell for the meal, oblivious to her nervous body language. Dean however noticed something. She turned to Dean and nodded, and then turned to head towards the door. She was stopped in her tracks by Dean grabbing her wrist just as she was about to open the door. The hair on the back of her neck rose as she felt the strength that Dean had grabbed her with. She turned towards Dean as he stared at her with his green eyes. She smiled nervously._

"_Thanks" Dean choked out as he loosened his grip and let her go. _

_She nodded, and walked out the door. Only a moment later did the boys hear the familiar sound of the Impala pull up outside their motel room, and their Dad walk in. "Let's go, boys!" John Winchester exclaimed as he grabbed the boys' duffels for them to pack. Sam and Dean looked at each other in silence, and then did as they were told. They never saw Miss Campbell again._


	5. Chapter 5

Sam stared out the window and up at the passing sky as they drove through the night. The sky was filled with stars and Sam though about all the times he had neglected to stare at them when they were out away from the city lights. Usually those were the times they were hunting, and looking up was the last thing on his mind. Sam drew his gaze away and towards his brother at the sound of Dean sighing. "You ok, Dean?"

Dean shuffled uncomfortably in his seat and rubbed the back of his neck with a free hand. "Yeah, I am ok, just getting tired".

Sam tilted his head to the side at his brother's response. Dean wasn't one to get tired so easily, and since mentioning Miss Campbell's name he had been really quiet for the past few hundred miles. "You want me to drive for awhile?" Sam held his breath wondering how Dean would reply.

Dean griped the wheel tight for a moment, and then let out a sigh. He slowed the car down and pulled over on the shoulder. After putting the Impala into park he leaned his head back and let out a long yawn. Dean slowly opened his door and got out and stretched. As he started to walk around the rear of the car, Sam watched him in astonishment. Halfway around Dean paused and looked up at the sky, and then placed a hand on his abdomen as a wave of nausea racked his midsection. He drew in a breath of the cool dessert air and balanced himself with his other hand on the tail of the Impala, and felt like he could vomit at any moment. Sam, noticing something was wrong quickly got out of the car and to his brother's side.

"Dean, you are not ok, what is wrong?" Sam looked at his brother with worried eyes, and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Do you need us to find a place for the night?"

Dean nodded his head and allowed his brother to lead him to the back seat to lie down. Sam pulled out his phone to text Bobby, and then looked for the nearest motel as he paced outside behind the car. Meanwhile Dean breathed slowly in through his nose and out his mouth, trying to stave off the strange bought of nausea. Soon Sam was getting into the driver's seat and turning back towards Dean with concern on his face. It wasn't like Dean to be ill. "Ok, there is a small motel up the road about an hour away from here."

Dean nodded and placed his fingertips on the bridge of his nose.

"Alright" Sam turned back around and started the ignition.

"Sam" Dean's voice startled him. "You hurt her, I hurt you…"

Sam smirked at his brother's only comment for the rest of the drive. "Don't worry, Dean the car will be fine, let's just get you somewhere to rest." Sam turned the impala back onto the road and continued heading west. His mind was now on his brother, hoping that everything was ok, and really glad that he hadn't eaten that burrito.

* * *

She reached her arms back and stretched above her head after she finally arrived at the small cabin. It was still light out, and she was starving. Up the hill she could see a pile of newly cut wood waiting to be cut into smaller pieces and stacked by the main cabin. Work for her tomorrow, she thought. As she looked up at the main cabin she noticed a truck parked outside she didn't recognize, and stretched her legs as she climbed out of her car to investigate. As she walked the few hundred feet up the hill the front door of the main cabin swung open and she was quickly greeted by her temporary landlord, Mr. Swise.

"There you are Ms. Reid." He greeted her with a firm handshake and a pat on the shoulder. "I wanted you to meet my friend who has come to help look for my boy, Chris, and all the other missing children." Mr. Swise stepped to the side to allow his friend who had walked up behind him, meet the young women he had just welcomed. "Bobby, this is the young ward I had told you about, who has been staying in the spare cabin for the last few weeks. She has been helping around here at the ranch, and seems to have a special interest in the disappearances around here. Meet, Anne Reid. Anne, this is Bobby Singer."

Bobby, and Anne shook hands and greeted each other. Bobby noticed a ring on her thumb that was a little familiar, but shrugged it off. She did however remind her of someone when she smiled.

Anne could feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise when she realized Bobby was the owner of the unknown truck.

Bobby turned to his friend. "Frank, I got two more friends of mine that are coming to help with this situation. They should be here sometime tomorrow around mid morning. They would have been here sooner, but I just got a message that one of them may have caught a bought of food poisoning, and so they are going to rest for the night." He nodded to Anne that she heard what he had just said.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Frank. "The more the merrier, I can only hope that we can get to the bottom of this and get our children back." He let out a sigh as the obvious disappearance of his son was still fresh on his mind. "In the mean time let's have dinner, Martha has cooked up some chili, and I am sure you are both famished from traveling." Frank extended his arm in welcome towards his cabin, and smiled as he took off his hat with his other hand.

Bobby obliged and turned towards the cabin, and paused to let the young lady go first, but she was dead in her tracks with her hands clenched around her car keys. "You alright, Miss?" Bobby placed his hand on her shoulder and could feel her tense beneath his hand.

"Yes," she sighed. Bobby could feel her tension decreasing. "I would love to come for dinner; I just need to drop a few things of at my cabin first." She smiled and slowly headed down the hill towards the small cabin covered in ivy. Bobby turned towards Frank and they both shrugged, and then headed towards the smell of home cooked food.

Once inside, Anne locked the door behind her, and flopped her duffle onto the small kitchen table. She let out a loud sigh as she gripped the chair in front of her tight enough to make her knuckles turn white. She could feel her heartbeat pounding in her chest and felt like she could scream. She relaxed a bit as she heard a slight flutter behind her.

"How do you feel?" a familiar voice behind her spoke.

She spun around and threw herself into the arms of the figure behind her, and squeezed tight. "Nervous, as hell!" she exclaimed. "I don't know if I can do this"

"The figure tilted his head curiously. "I am not sure if hell is nervous, but you are here to protect your family, and it is my duty to protect you as well."

Anne rolled her eyes at the response and smiled. "You're a real winner aren't you?" She chuckled, and then became serious again. "I heard Bobby say that one of them is sick, is it… my fault?" She looked at the man before her and slightly bit on her bottom lip in nervousness.

The man smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, it has begun".

The young woman's eyes grew wide, and she looked at the man before her and let out a deep breath.

"Oh Boy, this is so weird…"


	6. Chapter 6

Dean wiped the sweat off his brow with a towel as he leaned back against the cool hotel bathtub. It had been a long time since he had felt this ill. He started to close his eyes as he drew in a few deep breaths, but was startled by a knock at the bathroom door.

"Dean, how are you doing?" Sam's voice was dripping with concern, and Dean felt horrible for making his brother pity him. "You need me to get you a soda or something?"

Dean let out a slow sigh and carefully got up to look at himself in the mirror. "I'm ok, Sammy…yea, I think a soda might help." Dean took a washcloth and ran it under the faucet hoping a cool rag on the back of his neck might calm his nerves. Slowly Dean opened the door while holding the cool rag on his neck. Sam could see that Dean was still very pale, and not in any condition to travel the rest of the night. He nodded to his brother as he headed out the door and down to the vending machine.

Dean lay down on the bed nearest the restroom, and kicked off his boots. The nausea was finally starting to subside, and he was hoping that whatever he had would pass quickly. Dean moved the towel to his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose, a dull headache starting to surface. He closed his eyes, and hoped to get a little rest before another nausea attack hit him.

_Clunk. _The sound of a soda bottle echoed in the hallway of the hotel alongside the hum of the ice machine. Sam reached for the soda and the change and turned to the ice machine to fill his bucket. After placing sodas he had purchased in the ice he headed back to the room, but was greeted by a familiar face in the hallway.

"Cass, what are you doing here?" he slid his passkey into the room lock and quietly opened the door.

"I am just checking on you two." He replied. Cass looked over to where Dean lay on the bed, his eyes closed and breathing slowly. "I see that one of you is not well."

Dean's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Castiel's voice. "About Damn time you got here." Dean exclaimed as he slowly sat himself up on the bed. "Maybe you can do your angel voodoo magic on me and get rid of this bug."Dean walked over to Castiel and ran his hands through his hair. "This sucks!"

Castiel startled dean when he placed his hand out and onto Dean's midsection. "Well?" Dean asked looking down at Castiel's hand on his stomach. "Please tell me it's food poisoning, and not some evil witches curse or funky wishing well thing again."

Castiel removed his hand and looked into Dean's eyes. "Some things have to pass on their own."

Dean rolled his eyes and plopped down in a chair next to a small table and placed his head in his hands and grunted.

Sam, who had watching the encounter in confusion, set a cold sprite down in front of Dean, placed another in the small mini bar, and opened a coke for himself. "Dean, maybe all you need is some rest." He looked up at Castiel, and tried changing the subject. "So Cass, have you heard anything on Angel radio about these missing children we told you about?"

"No, nothing on that end, but I will see what I can find, I may know someone who does." With that Castiel vanished, and left Sam in mid thought.

"_Damn it_," Dean thought to himself as he grabbed his soda and walked back over to his bed. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, dropped his shorts, and climbed under the cool sheets.

"Dean, you need anything else?" Sam asked as he made one last check to make sure the door was locked and all salt lines were in check. "Dean?"

Sam walked over to the side of Dean's bed and looked down at his brother. Dean was already out. "Damn" he exclaimed quietly. He pulled the comforter over Dean, and walked into the restroom for a quick shower. Hoping rest would make his brother feel better by morning.

* * *

Anne lay in her bed, stomach full of delicious chili, and stared up at the ceiling fan spinning above her. She could hear the crickets chirping outside her window and listened for anything unusual. An occasional breeze rustled the ivy against her cabin, and her eyes soon began to grow heavy with exhaustion. Slowly her mind drifted off to sleep and into her memories.

_She traced her fingers in the dust lining the roof of the car. It had seen many dirt roads since she had last seen it. Behind her she could hear her uncle, and Sheriff Mills discussing her trip she was to take for her 16__th__ birthday with her uncle. Jody was concerned about her, and wanted to make sure her uncle kept her safe. Sheriff Jody Mills had been the only mother, Anne had ever known. She had never met her parents, and the only biological family she had was her uncle who sent her money, and visited a few times a year. She did have two cousins her uncle had told her about, but when she asked too many questions about them he grew quiet and eventually changed the subject. While not biological she also had a grandfather of sorts who loved to spoil her whenever she visited him. _

_Soon her uncle and Jody approached her, and she knew it was time to go. Jody jabbed her uncle in the shoulder and threatened to hunt him down and cut off his family jewels if he let any harm come to Anne's head. He chuckled and handed a set of keys over to Anne. She looked up at him in astonishment and squealed. _

"_I get to drive!?" she exclaimed._

"_Nope," her uncle replied with a sheepish grin. "She's yours…"_

_Anne's jaw dropped as she looked at Jody, and back to her uncle._

"_Sorry I didn't get a chance to wash it," he replied. "It was your Dad's before I had it, and he would have wanted you to have it once you were old enough."_

_Anne squealed again and ran into her uncle's large arms, he wrapped around her tight and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed._

_He released his embrace of his precious niece, and looked deep into her familiar eyes. "Well, shall we get on the road?"_

_Anne let out a large grin and turned to her adopted mother and hugged her. "I love you, Jody."_

"_Love you too baby girl" Jody's eyes watered a little as she let Anne go._

_Anne jumped into the driver's seat and started the ignition. The familiar growl of the impala's engine filled the air. Her uncle slipped into the passenger seat and smiled at Anne as he clicked his seat belt. He watched as she glided her hands over the steering wheel and reached for the shifter. A tear slipped down his cheek at the familiarity of how she treated the car much like how her father, his brother, had done years before. _

_Anne looked over at her Uncle staring at her. "Are you crying!?" She asked confused._

"_My baby, is just so grown up," he chuckled. _

"_Oh, Please!" She rolled her eyes and grinned as she shifted into drive and rolled on to the gravel road. The impala feeling right in her hands, a piece of her dad._


	7. Chapter 7

Anne leaned over the porch railing, a warm cup of coffee held between her hands. She looked out over the fog covered hillside, and listened for any sounds coming down the gravel road. Up the hill she could hear the sound of Frank and Bobby sitting on the porch at the main cabin chatting over the evidence of disappearances and any plans they had. Near the wood pile she had seen the night before; she could see Justin, one of the ranch hands setting up to chop the wood into smaller pieces. Anne took one more sip of her coffee and slipped her tennis shoes on. Pulling a jacket on she started up towards where Justin started chopping wood. Justin nodded to her in greeting, and Anne started piling the smaller pieces into a wheelbarrow.

* * *

Sam turned the impala off the main road on to a gravel county road. He looked over at Dean who was sleeping in the seat next to him; his head leaning against the window. Ahead of them, Sam could see that the road began to climb into the hills, and the fog became denser as they entered the tree line. They were only about a few miles from their destination, and Sam was growing antsy wondering what was affecting Dean. The sound of his brother stirring snapped Sam back into focus.

How you feeling, Dean?" Sam asked as he nudged his brother in the shoulder.

Dean yawned and smacked his lips at the bitter taste still lingering in his mouth. Sam noticed his brother's grimace, and reached for a bottle of soda in the cooler between them then handed it to Dean. "Thanks," Dean replied as he took the soda. "I'm doing ok, feeling better." Dean sipped his soda, and looked out the widow. "Where are we? Looks like valley of the mist…" Dean rolled down the window and drew in a deep breath of fresh misty air.

"We are about three miles from the Swise Ranch." Sam replied as he slowed the impala through a sharp turn in the road. "Bobby said he and Frank were waiting for us at the main cabin."

Dean looked up just as they were driving under a large wooden arch; the words Swise Ranch branded into the wood. "_Fancy_..." he whispered to himself.

* * *

Anne emptied the wheelbarrow out for the third time and began stacking the wood against the shed. The fog had grown denser and began turning into a light rain as she stacked one piece after another. She pulled her hood over her head just as she heard the growl of the impala making its way down the drive. The sound sent chills down her spine as she avoided turning her gaze towards the car driving up to the main cabin. She wiped the mist off her forehead, and continued stacking.

Sam and Dean exited the impala, and were soon greeted by Bobby and introduced to Frank Swise. Sam turned his attention down to the young women stacking wood a few hundred feet away. Her back was turned, and he watched her for a few moments before Frank invited them into the cabin.

Once inside Dean and Sam were introduced to Frank's wife who was busy at work cooking a large breakfast for all of the new guests. Sam looked at Dean wondering if he was up to eating, and Dean sensed his brother's look and smiled over at him with a nod. As Sam was speaking with Frank, and getting to know more information about the disappearance; Bobby pulled Dean to the side.

"Are you up for this, Dean?" Bobby placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and looked at him with fatherly concern. "I haven't heard of you getting so sick in ages."

Dean ran his hand through his hair and gave Bobby a small smirk. "Yeah, I don't know what hit me. I am doing okay now, still a little queasy, but good."

Bobby patted Dean on the shoulder and smiled. "Well I hope you have your appetite back, because Mrs. Swise has a gift for cooking."

"Who's ready to eat?" Frank exclaimed as he came up behind Bobby and Dean.

Both men turned and happily followed to the dining room where a large table was set for eight. Sam and Dean sat down at the table just as Bobby sat across from them and next to Frank at the head of the table. Mrs. Swise entered caring a large casserole dish filled with scrambled eggs. As she set the dish down, and surveyed the table, a young man by the name of Justin entered and took a seat. He nodded to Sam and Dean.

"Ah, Justin! Good morning! Dean, Sam, Bobby, this is Justin. He helps me out around the ranch. I took him in after his father passed." Frank walked over behind Justin and placed his hand on his shoulders. "Don't mind if he doesn't speak much, poor boy has been mute since the accident. He patted Justin on the shoulders and smiled at his wife who was looking at the seat their son usually sat in. She looked up at her husband and gave a weak smile. "Where's Anne?" She asked trying to shake off her fear for her missing son. Frank looked to the other empty seat, and smiled at his guests. "Ah yes, we don't want to forget Anne." Frank excused himself and headed towards the porch.

Anne was still outside stacking the last of the chopped wood, and doing her best to avoid going up to the main cabin. "Anne!" She closed her eyes tight when she heard Frank call her name. She knew eventually she would have to show herself. She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to wave at Frank. "It's time for breakfast, Reid. Now come on in out of this mist and get warmed up with a hot meal. I have some more guests I'd like you to meet!"

Anne stacked the last piece of wood and turned towards the cabin. Frank patted her shoulder and welcomed her with a warm grin. "Hard at work as always, sweetheart." He chuckled. "Let's get some food in our bellies, and get a start on the disappearances."

Anne smiled shyly and entered the cabin as Frank held the door open for her. She was greeted in the doorway of the dining room with a warm hug from Mrs. Swise. "Good morning, sweetheart." She exclaimed as she squeezed the petite young women in her arms. "Come on in, I am sure you are famished after moving all that wood this morning." Mrs. Swise moved out of the doorway and gestured towards the open seat right next to Dean. Anne gulped as she entered the room. Bobby was the first to see her and stood in greeting. Sam noticed Bobby stand and looked over to see why. His jaw dropped when he finally saw Anne, and elbowed Dean as he stood up himself. Dean rubbed his arm and stood up next to Sam. "What the..." Dean started towards Sam until he saw Anne. "Is that…?" He asked quietly to Sam.

"It...sure looks like her." Sam replied.

As soon as Dean realized the seat next to him was where she was going to sit he made a quick response to pull her chair out for her. Anne smiled shyly in thanks, and sat down for the meal.

"Gentleman, this is Anne, Anne this is Sam and Dean Winchester, Bobby you met last night." Frank made introductions as he sat himself at his seat. Anne could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Bobby could sense there was a strange tension between the boys about this young women, and wanted to dig deeper, but after having the last dish set in front of him he couldn't help but want to dig into all the good home-cooked food.

Dean looked over at Anne out of the corner of his eye. She was the spitting image of Miss Campbell, and while all this food in front of him look delicious, that nauseous feeling was starting to act up.

Sam noticed that Dean hadn't eaten much breakfast that morning and was worried that he might still be sick. After breakfast they had all loaded into their vehicles and headed into the small town to investigate where some of the disappearances had taken place. Dean was once again in the passenger seat as Sam drove down the gravel road into town. Dean had been very quiet during breakfast, and was now mumbling to himself as he kept looking back at Bobby's truck behind them. The truck where Anne sat right next to Bobby.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and Dean both entered the auditorium and started looking for evidence and Bobby spoke to the staff who had working that night. While Dean and Sam searched the stage, Anne walked up in the balcony area where Frank's son had vanished.

"You don't think that is really her do you? Sam stood with his back to the balcony as he spoke to his older brother. "I mean she looks a lot like her, but…"

"It's probably just some coincidence," Deans watched Anne as she paced between the rows of seats looking for anything unusual.

"Well, kids." Bobby walked on to the stage from a side door. "The interview of the staff is a bust. They all say the same thing. The school play was going on and then suddenly the kids just vanished before everyone's eyes. Frank said that while they were in the audience, his son Chris said he could hear a whistling sound just before he vanished too, but other than that we got bup-kis. Have you managed to find anything out here?"

"No, Bobby. We've got nothing" Dean let out a sigh.

"Try a black light!" A soft voice echoed across the auditorium. All three of the men looked up at the balcony to find Anne looking down at them. "I said try a black light." she repeated.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, and Sam shrugged. "We haven't tried that yet"

"I got one in the back of the truck, in my tool box." Bobby added.

Sam and Bobby started for the door and out to the truck as Dean looked up at Anne who was now making her way down the stairs to their level. He studied her every move, and was growing more curious as to why she resembled their former caretaker. She was very petite, and couldn't have been more than 5 feet tall. She had a short pixie hair cut, and blue green eyes. She acted very mature for her age, but looked to be in her mid to late twenties. She wore a pair of dark denim jeans and a worn AC/DC t-shirt covered up with a dark brown hooded jacket. Dean gathered that she had been raised by a hunter by the way she understood the conversation at the breakfast table that morning. Yet he still couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her.

"Um…is there something on my face?" She asked shyly as she came closer to Dean.

Dean realized that he was still staring. "Oh, no… My bad, I guess I was just dazing off." He smiled as he turned on his heals happy to see that Sam and Bobby had returned. "So…a black light, huh?" he was quickly trying to change the subject. Sam raised his eyebrow at his brother's demeanor.

"Yeah, you wanna find the light switch to this place?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean nodded and mouthed the words 'Thank you' in return as he headed towards the main circuit breaker off stage.

Bobby flipped the black light on as soon as Dean cut the main lights, and then a thud could be heard just off stage.

"Son of a.." the sound of Dean's voice echoed out.

Sam rolled his eyes at the sound and then heard Anne digging in her bag. He saw her as soon as she clicked on a flashlight and walked back off stage to where Dean had gone. Soon she returned with Dean and clicked the light off.

"You forget where you were going in the dark, genius?" Bobby chuckled.

"Oh can it," Dean grumbled. "It's not my fault they left a damn drum set off stage!"

Sam let out a short laugh, and Anne bit her lower lip trying not to let out a small chuckle, thankful for the darkness.

"Alright kids, in all seriousness" Bobby tried to get their attention back in check. "Let's see if this light shows us anything."

Bobby held the light to the floor and slowly moved it back and forth. As he neared the center of the stage he stopped and crouched down to the floor. "Well I'll be damned!" he exclaimed. Small foot prints glowing on the floor could be seen on the center stage and moving off towards the edge. Whatever made them appeared to have ran towards the audience and ran down the aisle toward the rear exit. "What the hell made these?" Bobby held the light out towards the seating area and the trail went all over the auditorium.

Sam pulled his phone out and snapped a photograph of the foot prints. "I don't think I have seen anything like those before, have you, Bobby?"

Bobby looked closely at one of the prints and let out a sigh. "Not that I can recall."

The four of them stood there at the end of the stage astonished at the tiny size of the footprints, lost for any explanation.

Anne reached into her pocket and fished out the flashlight she had used before, and held it out to Dean. "Dean?" she asked softly when she realized he wasn't paying attention. The sound of Anne saying his name startled Dean as he realized she was handing him something. He reached out and took the flashlight from her, his hand lingering for a few seconds when he touched her hand. A small tickle went down the back of his neck.

"Thanks." He replied as he headed back towards the circuit breaker.

As the lights came back on, and their eyes adjusted to the sudden change, Sam cleared his throat when he realized just how close they had all been standing next to each other in the dark. He hadn't realized how small Anne was, until she was standing right next to him.

Bobby looked up to see Sam staring at Anne, and he narrowed his eyes. "Well, how about we take those prints back to Franks and see if any of my books have any info on small creatures and missing children." He raised his eyebrows and gestured towards Anne when he and Sam finally made eye contact.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"So I take it we will have to come back after dark to see where the trail leads outside." Dean said as he returned from back stage.

"Seems that way" Bobby replied. "Anne, do you mind going and putting this back in my truck while the boys and I tie up a few loose ends here in the auditorium?" Bobby asked as he handed the black-light over to her.

"Sure," She replied with a smile and headed out.

As soon as Anne was through the door, and Bobby was sure she was out of hearing distance he bopped both Sam and Dean on the back of their heads. "What the hell is with you two, and this girl?" Bobby crossed his arms as he scowled at the two brothers. "You two keep staring at her like she's some kind of oddity, and act awkward when you are near her."

Sam rubbed the back of his head. "Is it that obvious?" he questioned.

Dean let out a sigh, and pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking. "Do you remember that time that Dad dropped us off at your place back when we were kids and we told you about that young woman who took care of us when I was really sick, and Dad was off on a hunt?"

Bobby nodded his head. "As I recall you called her a guardian angel of sorts."

Sam cleared his throat. "Yes, well…this Anne looks identical to her."

Bobby looked from one brother to the other. "Well maybe she is a relative, you two almost seemed like you saw a ghost for the first time when you saw her this morning."

"That's just it though, Bobby." Dean reached for his wallet and pulled out a worn photograph. "Save for her haircut, she looks exactly the same" Dean handed the photo over to Bobby.

"I didn't know you had a photo of her." Sam looked at Dean, and then down at the photo in Bobby's hands.

Dean ran his hand nervously through his hair and sighed. "Yeah… she kind of gave it to me the last night we saw her. She had left it in an envelope with my name on it, she wrote something on the back, but I never took the time to see what it translates to."

Bobby turned the photo over and read the inscription of the back. "_Absentis__est__cordolium quod__tibi__nunquam__recedit__, __quod__dedisti mihi__, ut reddam ei __vitam_." He looked up at Dean. "Well it's Latin, that's for sure." He looked at the photo one more time before handing it to Sam. "I must say, the likeness is uncanny. I'll look up the inscription when we get back."

Sam looked at the photo in his hands and wondered why his brother had never told him of it. He flipped it over and read the Latin to himself, and wondered if he could translate it with what Latin he was familiar with. 'Life' was the only thing he could make out. He handed it back to his brother who gingerly placed it back in his wallet. His curiosity was exploding in his mind with this new information, and with the proof that Anne looked identical to Miss Campbell, made him want to question her as soon as he got her alone.

"Well let's get going before Anne wonders what is keeping us in here." Bobby broke the sudden awkward silence and ushered the boys out. He didn't want to say it right then and there, but he already knew the translation of the writing on the photo, and he wanted to find out more for himself about this young woman before he told Dean. He remembered the story the boys had told them that day John had dropped them off at his place. If that woman had not been there when she had, those boys might have been a lot worse off. And if this Anne really was identical enough to make the boys uncomfortable, he wanted to find out who, or what, she might be. Bobby spoke the translation in his mind as they walked out, and wondered why that young woman had written them for Dean. _'Missing you is a heartache that never goes away as I repay the life you gave me.._.'


End file.
